1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to planarized interconnection technology for semiconductor devices and more particularly to self-alignment processes for the manufacture thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
K. Ueno et al, "Quarter-Micron Planarized Interconnection Technology with Self-Aligned Plug", IEDM 92-305-307 shows metal alignment at the top of a structure in the top layer of metallization. But there remains a problem of alignment with respect to the first layer of metallization.
An object of this invention is to overcome the alignment problem with the lower layer of metallization.